What Happened To You?
by TheUnrulyWereHog
Summary: Set after the events of Unleashed. Sonic has been missing for 5 years, and no one knows where, not even his friends. Shadow manages to stumble across something familiar while up in ARK. Is this his rival, Sonic? Or something else...? Weresonadow.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Happened to You?

Rated M for Gore, Violence, and Rape

It had been 5 years since anyone has seen the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, heck, the planet had started to forget about their savior. When asked, his friends could only reply one thing: I don't know.  
>But this wasn't enough for Shadow the Hedgehog. He grew tired of being the one to save the world from Eggman, he wondered how his rival could do it on a regular basis. Maybe he left because no matter how many times he saved them, the people never once even muttered a "Thank you." But maybe this only happened to Shadow. It seems Earth hasn't forgotten his past mistakes, but they can forget their old hero.<br>Humans only remember the bad, but can easily replace the good.  
>That is when Shadow decided to take a small vacation. To get away from this selfish world. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, lest they follow him, only to pester him with favors.<br>Once he got to his destination, far from anyone, except maybe the occasional hikers and explorers, he walked deep into the jungle.

But this wasn't where Shadow had planned to take his vacation, merely a place of transport. It wasn't hard to figure out where he was headed, but most people would think that he would never go again.  
>Good thing he didn't think like most people.<br>From his quills, he pulled out the famous Green Chaos Emerald that he always seemed to carry, and said the infamous words.  
>"Chaos. Control!"<p>

Space Colony ARK.  
>Where it all started, where it all began, and where it all ended.<br>"Bring hope to humanity."  
>Maria's last spoken words still rung clear as a bell in Shadow's ears.<br>Unbeknownst to everyone, Shadow came to the forgotten ARK on a yearly basis, always coming to see if anything has changed, but just as often, never has.  
>Although, this time, it felt like something was amiss. As Shadow took his lone walk down the corridors to the observation deck, he felt a strange, but familiar presence around him. He paused, stopping to look around. The metal walls, and floor, all had indentations of a scuffle, ranging from scratches, to dents and bullet holes, and to the occasional blood mark.<br>"... it looks like a bear fight had taken place."  
>He didn't know how close he was to the actual truth.<br>As said, Shadow thought nothing of it, brushing it off as something that had long ago happened, and continued, his shoes vibrating off the walls and flooring with each each room, one by one, Shadow stopped, and looked inside one particular area that caught his attention. Upon inspection, he knew why it grabbed his interest.  
>It was a dead body surrounded by a pool of stale blood. A carcass of a fallen GUN soldier. The foul odor that it gave, one could describe it as gag inducing, suggested that it had been there for days already, if not weeks.<br>"Ugh..." Shadow covered his nose in disgust. What could have killed this guy?  
>Blood on the walls, and the ripped open chest gave idea to the bear attack he thought of earlier, but that was a stupid hypothesis.<br>He thought of it no more, finding that it distracted and put him in a bad mood, so he dismissed it from his mind, and backed away into the hallway.

Of the many rooms, there was one, where the presence that Shadow had felt came. Even though it felt familiar, it was... different. For this one had bloodlust radiating from its aura, as it slowly began to follow Shadow, silently.

As for Shadow, he wasn't unaware of the being following him. He heard its footsteps echo behind his own. Smart thing, taking steps simoultaneously with him. But it wasn't smart enough. In midstep, Shadow turned around and fired a Chaos Spear to the space behind him, only to hit the metal flooring.

Perhaps, it was all in his mind. Hallucinations, once again.

Shadow stared for a few more seconds, feeling a bit ridiculous. Regaining his composure, he turned back around, his destination in mind. Taking a step, he bumped into something. Something furry. Furry and big. Opening his eyes to the darkness around him, he saw it. Two bright green irises, surrounded by midnight blue fur, and pasty blue skin. Taking a step back, two more things caught his eyes: pure white fangs that looked like they could bite through steel, and vicious-looking claws, that he bet could rip through the metal frames of the ARK. A large, wolf-like monster that had a deadly aura around him.

Before he could react with an attack, the monster pounced on Shadow, its massive clawed hands pinning his arms to the ground. Shadow struggled to free himself, but to no avail. The pure size of this beast, felt about 30 pounds heavier than himself.

The beast snarled at Shadow, barring his fangs, angry at this intruder, but at the same time, curious, seemingly remembering him from a past life. Looking at the nervious black hedgehog in the eyes, he let out a low growl as he began to smell Shadow. Perhaps his scent giving a memory, but only succeeded in giving him a headache.

As for Shadow, he was thinking of a way to free himself, but as soon as he started to wiggle free. This... monster, turned his full attention back to him, his growling turning back to a snarl, and letting some drool get past his lips, falling on Shadow.

This, of course, wasn't a good sign.

Just as the beast was about to attack him, Shadow, using the energy he had left, unleashed a Chaos Blast, which sent the other flying into the wall, effectively knocking him out cold. For how long, who knew, and that's when Shadow decided it would be a good idea to get out of there and find someplace to rest and regain his energy. He ran past the unconscious beast, looking at it for one more second, as he made his way to his destination, the observation room.

Once there, he pressed his back against the wall, glad to be away from the monster that nearly had him for lunch. Although, something was bothering him. He knew those eyes. He knew the look of curiosity. He recognized it. He always saw it in his old former Arch Rival.

"... is that really him? Is that really Sonic?"

Shadow couldn't see how, if it truely was him, he managed such a grotesque and beastly transformation. Even more, how he could forget who his friend, in this case, rival, is.

"Perhaps... he had an accident, 5 years ago..." Shadow sat still, pondering of answers to the many questions in his head.

While down the corridor, the assumed Sonic, slowly woke up, having a huge headache. First from the strong scent the intruder had, and then because of the hard hit he had to the noggin when he hit the wall. He growled, wanting to find the stranger, and get back at him, but he had other things to attend to. Mainly his hunger.

He remembered the body, the one of the soldier still lying in one of the rooms, and how it got there.  
>It was a routine inspection gone wrong for the soldier, no one told him that there was an experiment on the loose, one with deadly power, even though the ARK has had no activity for years.<p>

But this was no experiment.

Sonic wouldn't stand for intruders in his territory, and although this one had firepower, that didn't stop him from trying to get rid of it.  
>The soldier died where he stood.<br>There was no way that one human being could take on such a powerful beast. The only thing Sonic had to do was to watch out for gunfire, while he knocked down and mauled his prey.  
>Now, he's glad that he did. It was to serve as his food source.<p>

He picked himself up, head feeling like lead, and slowly walked to the room where the disgusting rotting flesh smell came from. Sure enough, it was vile, but if his nose could handle it, so could his stomach, and he began to rip open the flesh, before feasting on the inards.

Shadow on the other hand, had left from his hidding spot, and decided to get to the bottom of this mystery. Before completely leaving the room, he looked back, and stared at the Earth through the large glass window. Sighing, he went, the metal door sliding shut.

Going back up the corrider, he saw that Sonic no longer lay there. As soon as the thought passed his mind, he immediatly put his guard up, keeping his senses on full alert. He wasn't going to get jumped by the mutt again.

That's when he heard something coming from the room he looked into before, the one with the dead body. Taking a peek around the door frame, he saw something he didn't want to see. There was Sonic, standing over the body, gorging himself on the rotten meat, his head literally in the chest cavity, Shadow's only guess was that he was eating the heart. And if that was enough, he heard him breaking the ribs, both with his hands and teeth, wanting to get to the marrow, gnawing and mashing through. Now, with the smell was twice as bad than before, Shadow gagged rather loudly and covered his mouth.

Sonic, disturbed from his meal by the noise, looked at the door, and locked eyes with Shadow once again. Shadow saw him, and almost instantly confirmed it as Sonic. Those green eyes never changed. Although it did bother him that Sonic's muzzle and fur was covered in the stale blood.

Staring at each other intently, Sonic started to get nervous, looking at Shadow's piercing blood red eyes. He lowered his head and flattened his ears against his head before sending out a warning growl at him, showing his teeth, prepared to fight for his food.

Shadow got the basic idea of what Sonic was doing, and he wanted no part of it. He stopped looking around the corner and pressed his back against the wall. Now that he knew that it was Sonic..

"What do I do now..?"

While Shadow just sat there, being quiet, Sonic knew he was there.  
>He felt like this intruder had challenged his dominance by locking eyes. Even though he had looked away, Sonic was still offended, and would teach this weakling who's the boss.<br>Now that he felt properly fed, he walked towards the door, putting a hand on the frame and looked down, to see the suspect sitting down against the wall.  
>Only a few things came to mind when he thought of ways to prove his superiority. But only one way to make sure he got the message.<br>He reached down, grabbing Shadow's face in his massive hand and threw him a ways down the corridor where he came, giving a low snarl when doing so.  
>Shadow tumbled, but managed to stop himself in time before he smacked into a wall. He quickly picked himself up, and saw a large and furry mass coming at him. He prepared an attack for when Sonic would get close, but completely caught off guard when Sonic's arm stretched to cover the distance and punch Shadow in the chest.<br>He had the wind knocked out of him from the attack, and fell to the floor, breathing heavily, trying to get the oxygen back.

"Dammit..."

Shadow knew that he was vulnerable now, having no way to protect himself from Sonic's being.

Before long, he was grabbed by the back of the head and had his face dragged across the surface of the metal floor before being thrown once again, this time, into a room. Shadow hit the wall hard, and opened his eyes. He saw the earth, it's presence calming him until he recognized where he was.

Back in the room that held his best and fondest memories.

Now, it was going to be a room that would either become another of those memories, or Hell.

Sonic came in and held him in place, against the glass window, and began to sniff Shadow again, his mind wondering on how to do his deed. He began with simple gestures, like rubbing against Shadow, much like a cat would do when he's fond of something, and licked him on the cheek. Shadow, of course, was a bit stunned. Sonic had gone from trying to kill him, to suddenly being so... loving, that he couldn't help blushing.

Too bad this peace wouldn't last.

Sonic roughly pushed Shadow against the wall, imoblizing him, and held him there as he made his way to Shadow's back side before immediatly mounting him.

"...!"

There he was, the Ultimate Life-Form, created by a genius scientist with the use of alien DNA, about to be mated by his rival, Sonic, who probably had no idea he was doing this.

Shadow could practically feel Sonic's shaft hovering near his tight pucker, and as soon as Sonic touched it, Shadow struggled like his life depended on it.

"Get off, you stupid mutt!"

He didn't like being the one in distress, it didn't fit him.

Sonic on the other hand, understood the insult and growled at him, he also didn't appreciate the fact that Shadow was trying to free himself, so before he got any other ideas that could piss off Sonic even more, he rammed his enlarged shaft into Shadow, stopping his motions.

Shadow felt like he was just torn in half. The pain of it, radiating through his whole self, he couldn't help but to cry out. He didn't like it, this pain. It was too strong, and it only got worse when Sonic began to thrust. Looking back at his violator through the corner of his eye, he saw him relishing it.

He enjoyed this feeling, a hot tightness surrounding the most sensitive part of his body, it made him feel swell of emotion made him begin thrusting into his subordinate, each time, harder than the last. It wasn't long before Sonic changed position, so now he was in full doggy style on Shadow, and to do that, he had to relinquish his hands that held Shadow in place, giving him a chance to run or move, the thing is... he didn't.

There it was, his chance to run, and he didn't do anything.

'Why...? Why can't I...'

Simple. He didn't want to anymore. The burning pain he felt before was replaced by something more pleasurable, MUCH more pleasurable...

Sonic, sensing his acceptance of this action, quickly turned up the heat. He began to thrust much harder and faster, at the same time biting down on Shadow's neck, claiming him as forever his. The one being 'punished' felt nothing but pleasure in that bite, and on in the inside, he felt something forever change. Reaching down to his underside, he began to stroke himself, his member extending itself during the mating act. And it wasn't long before the both of them had the need to release.

Shadow was the first to let out, his yells of ecstacy echoing through out the Room and into the ARK, the walls of his insides, squeezing Sonic's hard shaft. Sonic growled, he knew he was going to explode, but he tried to keep going, ramming himself deep into Shadow, before letting out a loud grunt, and a roar that followed after when he finally let his seed out.

He claimed Shadow once again.

He laid there, spent and exhausted, while Sonic stood over him, his dominance over Shadow clearly apparent now. Then, he lied down, next to Shadow, keeping a wary eye on him. No one would take him away. He finally had someone to stay with him, to keep him company on this large, lonely place. With those happy thoughts running through his mind, it wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep.

Shadow on the other hand...

"I have to get out of here..."

He grabbed the Chaos Emerald that was hidden in his quills and held it weakly.

He didn't want to leave Sonic, after finding him from his 5 year absence, but he couldn't stay here with him... he was a monster that needed to be quarantined. It pained him to do this, but he muttered those words...

"Chaos Control."

And in a flash of light, he was gone. Reappearing on the earth that Maria loved so much. Finally, his episode was over, now, he wondered, if anyone would believe him if he said that he had found Sonic.

He rather not take the chances of sounding insane. Rubbing the bite mark that Sonic had left him, he slowly went on, without looking back.

The same bright light had awakened Sonic, and found Shadow missing. Quickly, he got up, and looked around, sniffing the air, but finding no trace of his mate.

He went berserk. Hurt, betrayal, anger, and sadness reflected in his eyes, as he began to tear apart the ARK with his claws. He looked once more at the earth through the lookway and slammed his fists against it, before letting out a long, grief stricken roar, that no one but him would hear.

* * *

><p>My first FanFic in a while *sigh* A long while.<p>

I know that I have punctuation issues, I just happen to like periods, so I tend to use them often. It helps me feel much more organized.

At any rate, what do you think? I don't care if you review or not, but they're appreciated.

Also, should this be continued, or left as it is?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Here We Go..

Now that I have 10 reviews, I decided to upload this.

Much to everyones approval, I have decided to write a second chapter to this. As requested from... all of you... so I endured the pain and suffering of typing on my phone (a Motorola Backflip that has sustained one too many drops).

And right on time for Christmas too.

Well, Merry Christmas, and all that jazz, this Werehog has had it :P

Oh, and I should warn you, I'm trying my best at making my chapters *alot* more descriptive, so please watch what you are reading, last thing I want to get into is trouble.

One month.

Actually, it had been about 3 weeks since Shadow had encountered the mutated hedgehog up on the ARK, his memory constantly playing the events that unfolded in the vast emptiness of space.

It was just him... and Sonic. Well, in a sense it was Sonic.

Shadow couldn't help but clutch the neck wound, or shall we say "love bite," that the beast had given him during the rape-turned-to-consentual-sex. Every night since then, he felt a pull, almost magnetic, that drove him to want to reunite with the monster. He had to be there, by his side, not down on Earth, where the term "long-distance relationship" had a new meaning.

And every night, Shadow resisted that urge. Though by no means was it easy. It felt almost like instinct to him now. To be by his Alpha... His. Alpha.

It had to be better than living a life down here... upon his arrival, it had been the same as before. Nothing had changed. Humans and mobians alike "needed" his help, though Shadow failed to see on how getting a kite out of a tree was urgent to someone's life.

On the other hand... to go up there, to the behemoth that Sonic had become... a being that just radiated raw power from every pore. Sure enough, Shadow could hold his own (if he tried to mount again) using his Chaos abilities, but in a wrestling contest, Sonic was the obvious winner.

Shadow was, dare he say it, a bit afraid.

"Is this natural?"

He had not made a decision on where to stay, but he did think it through enough to determine that one more visit into enemy territory wouldn't hurt. He was curious on how his old rival, and Alpha had held up alone. But since it was barely noon, he had to go through another soul crushing day... wondering how his life would be if The Blue Blur was still sane. And on the planet.

•×•

The moon now loomed over him, signalling his suppressed "instincts" to kick in. Without a moments hesitation, he lifted his arm and yelled out, "Chaos Control!" Instantaneously warping him to his place of destination.

Walking down the metal corridor, his nose picked up a familiar smell. No denying, the scent of human blood was stronger than before, the metallic odor quickly overwhelming Shadow that he had to cover his poor sniffer. How could Sonic, apparently having the stronger sense of smell here, live with this foul stench lingering in the air? It wasn't long before he walked up to the source.

A long path of blood, dark and stale, leading the way forward. Shadow took it upon himself to see where the clearly marked course lead to, amazed at how the blood managed to stain metal to the point you needed steel wool to scratch it off. He rounded a corner, into a room and looked up from the path. Obviously this was Sonic's work, Shadow had a sense that he was territorial... it showed. But even he couldn't imagine him capable of something of this degree.

Shadow could make out two bodies in the dim lighting, his guess was that the lights were accidentally shot, all of them mangled and at odd angles, but all having wounds that described their deaths. He inspected all of them carefully, not wanting the red bodily fluid to stain his white gloves. Obviously fangs and claws of a predator had ripped away at the soft fleshy human skin, thin clothing and limited armor hardly protected them. The bones were sticking out from the ruined bodies, meaning they had been subjected to a strong hit by a blunt object. Shadow guessed that blunt object was Sonic's fists. Also, the pure amount of gore around the bodies... he thought HE had anger issues... Then it occurred to him... where was Sonic? Surely he had heard him walking, it wasn't at all quietly, the metal trimmed frame of the jet shoes meeting metal flooring... it was quite loud actually, especially in a place such as vacant as the ARK. But there was no sign of him, at least no recent sign, the bodies had been there for days it seemed.

Shadow looked around, taking note of where he was. The amount of (busted) monitors set off a light bulb. He stood in the old control room of the ARK, where everything was managed and watch intently by scientists. Analyzing every set, all but one were offline. Offline as in, shot and broken.

Being the smart hedgehog he is, and been trained by the greatest scientific mind of his time, Shadow was able to easily review the footage caught on camera, which coincidently had been watching this room from the doorway.

There they were, the three GUN infantry men, just barely walking into the room in a triangle form. The lead man had set his weapon down to inspect the moniters, their light blue glow shadowing him, while the other two stood beside, watching.

"I wonder what happened to him, I mean, there's nothing up here, right?"

"Who knows... that was all of the information that was passed onto us: He got sent up here a month ago for reconnaissance, but has not called in."

"Will both of you shut the hell up already? Take a look here... you see that? Something attacked the rookie, and by the looks of it, its huge... And quick!"

"I wonder what it could be, there isn't supposed to be any experiments here. Any new ones at least..."

"Hey, Commander? ... what's that..?" The third soldier was no longer looking at the glowing monitor, but rather at a figure that cast a large shadow in the room.

The lead, assumed commander of the squad, turned around just in time to have the silhouetted figure leap and land on him, clawing at his chest and finally landing a fatal bite to the neck. The leader never knew what hit him.

As for the other two, once getting over their initial shock, had aimed their weapons at the monster. Sonic wasn't slow though, before the two could even blink, he was already on top of another one, beating the life out of him.

Shadow could hardly believe that this was Sonic at this point, but rather a blue brutish demon.

The final standing infantry man was shaking, Shadow could see that even from a camera. He had a rough time keeping his weapon steady as the monster slowly turned his head towards its new target. Not being able to think or aim clearly, the GUN soldier shot.

Sonic recoiled, fur bristling, the booming sound obviously startling him, but if he was wounded or not wasn't clear. If he had been, he did one hell of a job masking it. He roared at the human foolish enough to attack him, which earned him several more shots, none of them seemingly hitting their mark. Shadow's ears picked out 4 shots, a total of 5.

The blue being of muscle and fur lunged at the man, fangs and claws set to kill. Without warning, the targeted meal began shooting wildly, bullets ricocheting off metal walls, eventually one strayed and hit the hidden camera that had recorded the episode.

And that was that. Shadow took a step back to look at the bodies.

"Evidently, Sonic won out... but where is the last body?"

It was then when he noticed the faint, but present blood trail leading out of the room and down a different direction.

Shadow swallowed.

He... became fearful. Slowly, he walked down the appointed blood path, picking up steam as he began to think horrendous thoughts. 'It could be Sonic's... he could have bleed out... he could be... this wouldn't have happened if I... had...' Shadow ran at full speed into the area where the trail lead.

The Observation Deck once again.

He looked to the right, seeing the third just-as-mangled body lying pitifully on the floor. Shadow let out a sigh of relief.

Which quickly froze in mid breath once he turned to the left.

Sonic's monsterous body, blue fur showing stains of red was perfectly still, lying in a puddle of his own blood.


	3. Chapter 3

_He could feel his grip on sanity slowly fading... That other side of him... once thought as only temporary, had been fighting for control... not wanting to disappear..._  
><em>He flexed his claw.. that's right... claw... he had been succumbing to this entity for quite sometime...and now, this hero's time was up.<em>

_Sadly, there was no time to say final goodbyes.. or even write a note... to his friends and fans... they would just have to go on with their lives without one to protect them from the out worldly dangers..._

_Using the last bit of energy he had left, the rest gone trying to fend off the consciousness for a bit more time, he weakly clutched the Red one in his yet to be transformed gloved hand, and whispered._

_"Chaos... control..."_

_Haphazardly teleporting himself away, to a place no one would find him. No one would think to look._

_There, he would stay, for as long as would be allowed to live with no food or water. He would let the wild beast free. As he would be sealed away, granted a nice, long rest..._

* * *

><p>Sonic snapped open his eyes, awakening from the dream of his past self. Those... beginning moments of his new life. For some reason, they haunted him.<p>

But now was not the time to dwell on that. He was still in this darkened room, next to the human body that offended him so.

He had to get moving, patrol his territory. Only to find out that he couldn't. He attempted to move his arms. No dice. Pain did radiate down his spine when he tried. This was not good. His body refused to move. What had happened?

He was shot at. That's all. ... Several times.

Then when he thought things couldn't get worse... He felt a light footed intruder standing behind him. He kept still, not knowing if this was a friend or foe. Though, he had no friends. He laid there, hardly breathing, for several minutes. Until he heard the footsteps coming closer. The steps echoing in the vast vacant area.

Then a hand put on his head. Petting him.

Sonic caught the scent. It was his mate! He couldn't help but to slowly wag his small tail, and softly whine.

Shadow, of course, was surprised. Sonic was still alive! Those soft whimpers made him angry at himself for ever leaving him up here, after they clearly shared a special moment. He stopped petting Sonic for a moment to go around his other side and face him.

When Sonic saw him again, he felt happy. But that joy quickly dissolved into underlying rage. He began growling at Shadow, and when he tried to reach over, Sonic snapped at his hand, causing him to yank it back. How could he forget the abandonment? The fury and sadness he felt...

Shadow could sense something wrong with Sonic, and the moment when he tried to bite his hand off confirmed it. He guessed that Sonic was still sore about what had happened.

He would have to get around to fixing that later. But now, it was time to fix up his Alpha.

"Just relax, Sonic. I'm going to try and help you. "

Sonic sneered. How could his submissive mate help? It was made apparent when Shadow walked back around and started to feel through the werehog's thick fur, searching for the bullet wounds.

Finding several, and concluding that not all had gone through the muscled body, Shadow plunged his fingers in one wound, and attempted to pluck out the bullet. Interestingly enough, this wound was between Sonic's shoulder blades.

The beast receiving the painful treatment was doing all he could to stop Shadow from continuing. Growling, to snarling, to barking, and finally roaring in opposition. But all of that fell on deaf ears as Shadow ignored. The fresh blood escaping the body stained clean, white gloves that kept working.

A few minutes (and many silent threats from the furry blue later), Shadow successfully dislodged and pulled out the lead bullet from Sonic's spine. Only to be pinned down by him a split second later.

Hitting the metal floor hard, Shadow refocused on the angry beast above him. He did look truly angry. Shadow looked down and noticed that Sonic was holding him down with only one clawed hand... and the other was above, ready to physically assault. Maybe he should have left him the way he was... Incapacitated.

He quickly threw that idea away when the door slid open and an army of GUN troops stormed in, getting in a circle formation around the two and pointing their assault rifles at them.

Sonic immediately let go of Shadow and stood over him, protecting his mate even though he wanted to kill him a few moments ago. He was ready to fight. Even though Shadow knew it was futile to try. There was only one way out, and it was a risk.

A risk he was not comfortable with taking.

But it was that, or being killed.

So it goes without saying, Shadow grabbed a tuft of his Alphas fur and yelled out "CHAOS CONTROL!" Right before the bullets made contact.

* * *

><p>It was ingenious, where else would you keep a half wolf, all feral creature? In the forest, of course... Which is where Shadow had teleported them.<p>

Back on Earth.

The werehog, initially shocked by the transport, now began to sniff around. This was all so new to him. Being stuck up there in a man made metal enclosure... Compared to this... It could be described as freedom.

And in this new found freedom, his instincts rushed out. He ran about, rolled around in the dirt, clawed trees to mark territory, and howled at the night moon and basked in its light. All the while, the ebony watched in amusement. Perhaps this would get the beast off his back about earlier. Turning to leave, Shadow decided to let the Sonic have his fun frolicking through nature. But just as he was walking off, the werehog pushed him down and once again pinned him. Though this time, Shadow had a softer landing.

So there he was once again, the Alpha sniffing him as if a new toy, while he remained there, still, under and exposed. All the while, Sonic couldn't help himself. He found the black hedgie all too tempting. He had to be claimed again! So while he continued to sniff his back and neck areas, he began to get a hard on. His canine looking shaft, exposing itself slowly. And this didn't go unnoticed. Shadow had turned his head to find out what the other was up to, and when he saw it, he was unsure. Part of him wanted to do what he could to please his master... The other part... wanted to beat the shit out of him.

While pondering his response, Sonic could feel his indecisiveness. Sp began to tempt him. Planting love licks over his head and face, and on occasion nipping his ears. Which was painful, but also felt damn good. Too good if one asked Shadow. He unknowingly began to slowly moving limbs into the correct position, and Sonic, wasting no time, mounted Shadow in the only position he knew, before beginning to hump his tail.

This was so wrong, but Shadow LOVED it. Moving his hand back, he grabbed the others dick, which caused Sonic to growl a little, and aligned it to his hole, all the while Sonic was still thrusting. Guiding it to its destination, the blue furry beast struck home. Shadow felt it penetrate HARD and arched his back, digging the fingertips of the blood soiled gloves into the dirt, and groaned in pain. Although Sonic heard him, he didn't slow down. In fact, he sped up. Feeling uber excited, who cared if his subordinate was in pain? All he wanted to do was mate. That being said, Shadow found a way to distract from any pain, all he had to do is touch himself as Sonic went on at his crazy speed.

Going on for several more minutes, both were getting a lot more vocal as they reached their peak. Sonic growled and grunted more so, Shadow moaned in pleasure and pain, and both of them were panting and sweating up a storm. And when Sonic bit down on Shadow's shoulder... The ebony male couldn't help himself. With a loud grunt, he shot his load all over the forest ground, covering it in a white splash of seed.

Sonic, feeling the inner walls of his mate tightening around his rock hard, kept going for a few more blissful moments, and thrust in his entire length before letting out a proud roar into the night sky. And just when Shadow thought they were done. he felt something growing in him. He slowly turned his head around to find out that Sonic hadn't pulled out yet. And as he went to remove them... he couldn't. They were stuck together. And while Sonic looked like he was in heaven, Shadow didn't approve of this. He kept trying to pull them apart, finding it difficult. It wasn't even 3 seconds later when he felt it. A GUSH of Sonic's seed flowing into him, filling him up completely, and it still kept on coming. Shadow gasped at the feeling and collapsed, with the other on him soon after.

"What... is this..."

It was then when he had a sudden picture of dogs. Isn't that how they performed intercourse? But why did it happen now, and not up there?

Shadow's only logical answer was that the natural environment here. It seemed to stimulate the beast in ways unlike before.

He looked back at the pleasured Alpha and frowned. Sonic was giving him a 'you know you loved it' look. If only Sonic could tell him the duration of how long they remained together...

"You are in for it... in the morning..."

* * *

><p>Freaking FINALLY. I actually wrote this chapter in one night. Specifically last night. Just felt like updating now, since its been nearly half a year.<p>

Don't kill me.

I feel as if this chapter is lacking. Since I more than likely rushed through it and was half asleep (early morning hours people... like 2 am). But hopefully that won't stop you guys from reviewing. I'll try my hardest later... And no complaints on how it was short.

And it is acknowledged that reviews DO help speed up this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**With my Birthday being, well... today, I decided to grant you guys YOUR wish! **

With a new chapter! *CHEERS*

I know it's long overdue, but hey, I like making my customers happy. So without any further interruptions..

Happy birthday!

—–-

Warm. It was warm. A little bit too warm actually... Like too warm to breathe warm. That's when Shadow began to stir from his slumber after that... exhilarating ride last night.

Slowly revealing his ruby red eyes, he found himself cuddled up with the giant furry that was Sonic the Werehog. In a cave that looked like it housed a bear recently.

That would explain the temperature.

And for some reason, he felt full. Almost bloated. Looking down, he understood why... Sonic was still buried deep inside of him... It was getting to be quite uncomfortable now.

Slowly, yet surely, Shadow began to move away from the Werehog, and his shtick. Although with every movement, Shadow felt a twinge of pleasure travel up his vertebrae. He had to do it fast if he wanted to escape! Or else he might be tempted to do otherwise...

He kept on moving, while the Werehog, on the other hand, began to wake up, mostly due to the stimulation he was receiving from Shadow's escapade. Groggily, Sonic reached for his fleeing mate, a large shadow casting over the ebony.

Shadow, noticing the sudden darkness on a fine morning, saw the impending clawed hand and pulled out the last few inches into freedom as he rolled away from Sonic.

The other, still half asleep, let the other do as he wished, as long as he didn't disturb his sleep. And with that, the beast put his head down for a nap.

With that, Shadow stood up, a bit unsteady, and walked over to the sleeping wolf, rather... limped over... And began to pet the blue one over the head. Sonic began to purr and was about to pull his mate close when... Shadow brought down his fist with all his chaos energy induced might, right on the furry Alpha's noggin. Effectively waking him up and making him see stars, while holding his head in whimpering pain.

"I did warn you that you were in for it in the morning."

Taking his time to recover, Sonic rubbed his head before giving it a shake and pinning Shadow to the ground, in one fluid motion. Baring his teeth at the brave one, Sonic roared in Shadow's face and threw him against the rock wall. Looking at his mate menacingly, he snorted, letting off some steam. About to go in for another blow, he halted when he heard a small growl from Shadow. He wasn't going to fight back was he? Looking directly at Shadow, who was propped up against the cave wall, he growled again, only this time, Sonic moved his stare from Shadow's face, to Shadow's stomach. Ah, so that was it! Shadow had the hunger rumblings. That would explain it. Of course Shadow wouldn't challenge him, that would be stupid! Although he did just clobber him once on the head...

Sonic, instead of teaching Shadow a lesson he wouldn't forget, let the matter go for now, and walked outside, keeping in the shadows of the forest trees. He looked back at the contemplating ebony and gave a warning growl. His message was clear: Stay put. And with that said, the werehog took off into the forest, staying in the darkness. Leaving Shadow in their apparent cave home.

Along the way, Sonic continued the dark path, being unable to cope with the sunlight when it hits him in a large enough area. Following pure instinct, he sniffed the air and caught the scent of fresh meat, a smell that he associated with prey. Chuckling to himself, he ventured after it, his mind set on catching the meal.

It wasn't too long when he stopped dead in his tracks, the prey within sight. What were these creatures? Tan fur, small and lithe, with hooves, and one with the only threatening looking way of protection: sharp horns. Well, whatever they were, they register as prey in Sonic's predator mind.

Now to find out what they tasted like..!

Waiting until the big one with horns came into the shading of the tree, Sonic readied himself, getting to as low to the ground as he could, he pounced and latched onto the prey's back, leaving clear claw marks that would begin to bleed. The startled prey panicked and began to run. Into the sunlight. Sonic quickly determined this and before the prey could run any farther, he grabbed the horns and lurched the meal to the side, causing and unbalance and it tumbled to the ground, with Sonic holding it in place. And no matter as much as it struggled, his grip was a vice. Once Sonic had enough of it's struggling, he places his jaw on its neck and bit down hard enough to hear an audible crack, before the prey went limp.

Acknowledging his success, Sonic stood up and let out a prideful howl that let the forest know who it's new king was. Right after, Sonic grabbed the meal by the antlers and began to drag the carcass back to the den. Standing up proudly, walking on his own two feet.

Shadow, on the other hand, stayed put as instructed. Because he apparently could tell what the werehog was saying now. And he wanted to obey. Which was TOTALLY against his personality. Never would he thought he'd be taking orders from that blue idiot. Although, this blue idiot seemed to be very smart... Or it was just instinct.

Yea... Instinct...

Regardless, he was just about to stand up, when he saw an emerging being coming from the forest. Lo and behold, it was Sonic... walking upright? Since when- well honestly, he looked clumsy, as if he hadn't attempted it in a long while. Which he probably hadn't. But the aura around him... It was very familiar... Very... Arrogant...

Distracting him from his thoughts, Sonic threw the meat into the cave and it arrived at Shadow's feet, skidding a bit after the massive thud it created. Sonic remained bipedal for a few more seconds, before returning to his usual quad walk.

'Interesting... '.

Sonic, as Alpha, plopped down and began to tear at the dead prey before him. The expression on his face, though slight, was strong enough to let one know that he absolutely savored the flavor, for he had never had FRESH food. And as he fed and gorged, Shadow once again felt sick to his stomach. He isn't queasy around blood, hell no he wasn't, but the way Sonic snacked... Oh Chaos...

Once the other had his full, not having a bloated belly though, he made way for Shadow, went behind him and nudged. And nudged. And nudged. Until he was at the half eaten carcass. Just looking at it... the redness, along with the grey pink innards... slimey looking, and steaming... And the white of the bones... Shadow could barely stand it...

It wasn't helping that Sonic was pushing his head down, forcing him to begin eating... All the while, he resisted.

"Hell no, Sonic...!"

Just before Sonic slammed Shadow's head down, there was a low growl heard outside the cave. They both looked up to see an emerging brown bear coming right for them.

"It wants the kill..."

Sonic's ear twitched at this and he slowly and menacingly walked towards to opposer. Shadow swore he heard a "hell no," from Sonic...

Stopping at the caves opening, Sonic stood up and roared at the annoyed looking bear. The bear, in turn, did the same thing, his stature towering over the Werehog, but that didn't make Sonic cower one bit. In fact, it only energized him. He couldn't wait to take down this beast.

Cracking his knuckles, Sonic let loose as soon as a large cloud covered up the sun , and tackled the bear to the ground. The bear, was of course surprised at this. Sonic didn't give it a chance to recover before he delivered an assault of brutal punches and claw slashes. Making the bear think twice of the encounter, but it did retaliate, and in one unlucky moment, it snapped its maw shut on Sonic's right hand.

With intense pain radiating up his arm, Sonic's pupils dilated as he roared in hurt, and frantically attempted to pull out his hand, with no avail. Getting angrier with every passing second, Sonic grabbed the bear's muzzle and began pulling at it, trying to pull it open. And when that didn't work, hell broke loose as he began to pound his fist into the bear's face in pure fury. With plenty of bashes in, the bear finally let go of Sonic's mangled hand and let a furry claw swipe out. Sonic ducked under the blow and threw one rage induced punch in place. Which made contact with the bear's already scarred chest and sent it flying back, crashing into a tree and toppling it over. Sonic dangerously approached it, growling and standing over it. The bear, in turn, turned tail and ran for its life, actually it limped away in fright of this... monster.

Sonic smirked at the battle victory and chuckled. Before letting out a deranged laughter... Its what it sounded like at least. Very throaty..

But he wasn't just fine. Injured, he too limped back to the cave, and greeted his mate with a love nuzzle. Despite the pain, he was feeling great. And happy. Settling down, he began to lick his wound, cleaning it.

That's when Shadow decided to take action. He approached Sonic and put a gloves hand on Sonic's injured one. Both looking at each other in the eyes. Both serious.

"... Sonic.. I know you understand me, so please listen. Let me take care of it. At MY home."

Sonic studied Shadow's expression carefully. Slowly opening his mouth, he let out a strong breath. Shadow wanted to help, he really did, so Sonic granted him his wish, bowed his head once and grunted.

Shadow, blinked in surprise... Maybe... He could... Teach... Him... How to talk properly? Now that he knows for sure that Sonic understood him.

But at any rate...

He began with propping Sonic up and helping him out. And it ends with a long, LONG walk to Shadow's secluded home... Especially since Sonic refused to walk in direct sunlight... Yea.. It was a long ass walk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I write this, it has come to my attention that this FanFic has been getting A LOT of love in the past couple days, or should I say weeks...? Like seriously, much more than I'm used to. I just find it odd is all...

So that being said, I'm SO SORRY that I haven't been updating regularly. At first it was laziness, then work and now I'm a full time student. And then laziness again! So now that I'm finally motivated, I am working on this mother!

I also have a well matching theme song for Sonic/Werehog here. Wolves by Close Your Eyes.

Very damn good song. Go listen to it.

Also, I can't help it if I type this stuff in not so long chapters. It looks long when in type it on my phone... And when I finally upload it, I realize that it.. Well, ISN'T long at all. So pardon me on that!

Now, on with what you guys have been waiting for!

Rated M for various reasons...  
>One of which is language!<p>

And these characters do not belong to me, just the plot. If they did, Werehog would appear in another game VERY soon.

•~•

And that long ass walk was made even longer when it began to rain halfway to their destination. This was when Shadow found out that Sonic still had a fear of water.

This Werehog actually yelped when the first drop of water hit his nose and kept flinching every time a drop landed on him. Which was very frequently because of his large stature. And it wasn't long before they had to stop walking completely, finding shelter under a large tree for Sonic to recollect himself. Who knew that this massive ball of fur and muscle was such a scared puppy in a rain storm?

And in this moment of waiting it out, Shadow looked at the distressed creature and pulled his head to face his own, and proceeded to do something very unexpected from himself.

He gave Sonic a reassuring nuzzle on the left side of his face.

Sonic, stunned, but following instinct, calmed down and nuzzled back, albeit more powerful and nearly knocking Shadow down.

"Now... Will you stop being such a puppy?"

Sonic have Shadow a hard stare, which the other blandly ignored, and huffed, signaling Shadow that it was okay to keep going.

Even though it continued to rain, the thick rain clouds blocked out the sun, which made it inevitably faster to get to Shadow's home. The trees started to thin out and civilization could barely be heard. But at this change, the Werehog pricked his ears up, sensing new prey.

"I don't want you going out and killing civilians. Believe it or not, I'm supposed to protect them. And once they found out its you... I'll have to terminate you."

Sonic let out a chuckling noise. He thought the situation funny. He rolled his eyes, basically saying, "as if."

"Or they'll do it for me.."

•~•

After about half an hour later, Shadow could finally make out his home in the coming distance. Letting out a sigh of relief, he began to hurry themselves towards it. Sonic on the other hands, wanted to sniff around, get the lay of the land, mark his territory... He did his best by sniffing the air and calling it quits for now... This was going to be the only time that Shadow was going to lead him anywhere...

Making it up the steps, Shadow unlocked his door and swung it open. Sonic of course, hurried himself and took the first step inside, about half a second faster than Shadow, letting him settle his Alpha status, as subtle as the victory was.

Flicking the lights on in the living room, he promptly shut the door and let go of Sonic, who regained his quad walk and began to sniff around the expensive furniture, not caring about his injured hand.

Shadow, in the meanwhile, went into the bathroom dry his quills and to get his first aid kit. And then, his mind started drifting... He let Sonic, a feral canine like creature, roam his living room, filled with really expensive furniture (even the floor was imported wood), while being soaking wet. And what did dogs do, when they come inside after being caught in the rain?

"..."

"...SONIC!"

Shadow grabbed the kit and mad dashed into the room, to find Sonic just about to shake off the water. He spread himself evenly on all fours and began to shake his head first.

"DON'T DO IT."

Do it? Yes, okay!

Sonic continued, ignoring Shadows outburst and dried himself off, water literally spreading everywhere in the room, including on Shadow. Floor, couches, wall, paintings, tables, you name it, all soaked to the core. The only thing dry was a poofy Werehog standing in the middle. Shadow could only stare as Sonic made his way to leather couch, and rub himself against it, trying to flatten his fur, effectively shedding on it as well...

Dear Chaos, what has Shadow unleashed onto his humble home...

Sonic then jumped up on the not as wet master couch and proceeded to lick his injured hand, paying no mind to the seething hedgehog next to him.

Shadow had just about had enough of this...

Oh, how he was going to enjoy applying treatment to Sonic.

Approaching from the side cautiously, he took the beasts hand in his own and looked over it. That bear sure did a good job in nearly tearing it off... Sonic had cleaned the blood off himself, revealing nasty wounds. Exposed muscle and feeling some broken finger bones in the midst, Shadow would hope that Sonic has accelerated healing like werewolves have in the folklores...

Opening the kit, he took a cotton swab and soaked it in alcohol.

It was at this time when Sonic took note of the foul stench of whatever it was Shadow was pouring, and ran off deeper into the house.

Shadow quickly followed after, and cornered Sonic in his own room, on the bed before slowly approaching the huge furry beast.

Sonic swore he saw a malicious glint in Shadows ruby red eyes. He flattened his ears and growled softly at Shadow, to try and get him to change his mind.

He ignored the warning.

The next thing Sonic felt, was a strong pull of his arm and powerful, burning painful sensation coming from his mauled hand.

He yanked his hand back with all his might and clutched it with the other, whining softly. What the hell was that?! That foul smelling substance that could cause such intense pain to him, the mightiest beast that has ever set foot on this planet?

He turned his head slowly to face Shadow, who was grinning evilly at him, and gave him the hardest glare he could muster, while showing his fangs and letting out the low hungry growl.

How many more times will he have to straighten Shadow? Ah, fuck it. Who gives a shit when the mode of punishment was perfect? Then again, maybe Shadow did things like this because he knows that he'll get to experience pleasure through the punishment... Whatever. Sonic still thought it was a good idea.

He rushed at the black hedgehog and rammed right into him, hard enough to send Shadow flying into the wall, before picking him and slamming the ebony onto the floor, on his back.

Shadow struggled against the massive claw that held him still. Trying to push it off, but to no avail, for Sonic exerted a lot of force to keep him there, just look at his muscled arms!

It was then when Shadow's new instinct kicked in and overrided his common sense of fighting back. He found himself slightly moving, he exposed his soft body cavities, tucked in his hedgehog tail in between his legs, folded his ears back and looked to the side.

Sonic was a bit taken aback, his body language shifting to an Alerted State, but his instincts of Dominance quickly regained control. He began to sniff Shadow around the neck, when Shadow snuck out a surprise lick to the Werehog's mouth.

That's it.

Shadow was being submissive... And the Werehog needed to dominate.

Sonic let go of Shadow, curious to see what he would do. Shadow, sensing the freedom, got up and wanted to walk away, but... no... It wouldn't be right. He looked into the Werehog's judging yellow-green eyes.

... One time, willingly, wouldn't hurt..

Slowly climbing onto the large king sized bed, Shadow lied down on his back and looked invitingly at the Werehog, eyes half lidded with lust.

The Werehog could already feel his shaft sticking out a bit from its sheath as he jumped on the bed and nuzzled Shadow.

The moment when Shadow turned and stuck his butt into the air, well, lets say only a second was needed.

Werehog wasted no time in mounting the ebony and thrusting around. Still needing practice, he missed quite a few times, much to his frustration. His growing rod aching, needing to be in the inside of his mate. Shadow tried to help, but he only succeeded in the Werehog growling at him, apparently wanting to do it himself. Then at that point, Shadow returned to his position and waited.

Though not long, for soon the Werehog hit home and thrust his entirety into Shadow. The ebony arched his back, the pain of it great, and whined. Of course, Sonic didn't care. He just kept thrusting, keeping a good grip on Shadows waist (he could feel the others dick bouncing up and down as he moved) and keeping his head on the others shoulder.

Shadow toughed it out, seeing as he didn't have a choice, but the pleasure came much faster than before. Feeling the bloated wolf like shaft in him felt too good. TOO good. He wouldn't last much longer. Even with no stimulation from his end. His own rod was almost at its peak.

It was then when Werehog felt it. His instincts wanted out. In his final thrusts, he roared as pushed past Shadow's ring of muscle and settled his knot in place. That was it for Shadow. He let loose, grunting as a large amount of cum spraying out and staining the bed sheets, but who cared right now? A few quick yet powerful thrusts later, the beast exploded. The gush of seed, much much larger than Shadow's , coated the ebony's insides. Oh could Shadow feel it! Sure it hurt when the knot made it, but the amount of juices that came from Sonic soothed the pain. Looking down he could see his belly filling up with the mating result. Then his arms gave out, landing him on his own seed, panting but still in bliss. To add to the pile, the Werehog rested on Shadow, comfortable and unwilling to move as his rod continued to pump Shadow full of cum, he nuzzled his submissive and licked the side of his face. A sign of a good job.

Almost as soon as they had finished their mating, Shadow felt exhausted for some reason, and had quickly dozed off into a deep slumber. But in those moments before his imminent nap, he wondered to himself: What was happening to him?

Waiting it out for an hour, Sonic, having decided that his night was only beginning, carefully slid out of the comfortable position he was in with his mate. Little cum coming out in the process. He felt his hunger stir in that moment, and wandered to the fridge. He sniffed around, finding no meal large enough or pleasant smelling enough to satisfy his fast growing hunger, he growled starving frustration. He looked around the area and made eye contact with the door.

The door that lead to the outside world.

The scent of prey right before coming inside.

Slowly taking steps towards it, as if afraid of being startled, he lightly pawed at the frame, before recollecting what Shadow had done to get the damn thing to open.

Turning the round thing that stuck out.

Using his claws, he steadily placed them on the smooth metal surface that Sonic would eventually figure out to be a knob and rotated it clockwise. Hearing a click, he pulled the door in, and found himself staring at the near pitch black wilderness. His element in the fullest. He let go and took one solid step outside, and being the opportunist, took action and bolted out the front door.

He began following his nose to his next meal. So he kept on running. He didn't care that it was taking him out of the wild and into civilization. His mind was solely focused on getting some meat into his stomach. And what was the quickest way to do that? Going in city and to the one shop that quite literally only stocked frozen meat of all kinds.

It was probably a good thing that the sun had set, and no one was out and about after a rain.

And there it was. Heaven on earth.

A building filled to the brim with raw meat of all sorts. This made the Werehog's life much easier!

Making his way to the side of the building, in the alley, he found a door. Sonic tried to open it utilizing his newfound knowledge, but the knob wouldn't turn.

And in this Werehog's hunger, his frustration got the better of him.

With a quick pull back of his arm, he punched out the heavy door, sending it to the opposite wall, which had also triggered a silent alarm, unknown to the beast.

Taking his first cautious steps inside, the cool tile feeling weird under his paw pads initially, he sniffed the air and located his target. A giant metal door towards the back of the building. Behind it, the beast within knew and could already taste the meat inside. Pricking his ears into the alert state, Sonic tensed up his body and ran at full speed towards the gate of wonder, and RAMMED down the door. It completely came off the industrial strength hinges and bent the metal that was the door.

Shaking it off, Sonic got up and without a moments hesitation, began to eat. And eat. Going for the fatty meats first. And in 5 minutes time, the entire meat locker inventory had at least one bite in them.

Unfortunately for Werehog, it was around that time when the law had to step in, for it was when the faint sound of a siren emerged. Ears picking up on the high pitched noise, Sonic got to his feet, and feeling a sense of excitement and emergency, he bolted out the glass display window, with a string of sausages wrapped around his neck and with an entire pig leg in his mouth, and made a beeline for his new home.

•~•

Quietly entering Shadow's home, Sonic walked in and closed the door behind him silently so only the 'click' of it shutting was heard. Then after listening carefully for a few minutes, he deemed that everything was safe and proceeded to finish his meal on Shadow's couch.

Which, might he add, was probably his messiest meal ever.

Content with a full belly, Sonic slowly made his way to Shadow's room and curled up besides him, finally being able to rest.

•~•

Morning finally came and Shadow felt as if he fell from a 20 story building and landed on his ass. He groaned as he shifted and crawled over the sleeping furry. Damn, it hurt. But he rather not wake up something that could seriously injure him with a short fuse.

Taking his first step out of the room, the air smelled... odd, but he dismisses it as he walked towards the bathroom, still groggy.

Passing a side glanced to the living room, he made it inside the restroom.

And then he took a step back and really noticed the room.

"Oh. My. FUCKING. God."


End file.
